


If Sickbay Walls Could Talk

by TheaNishimori



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, McSpock - Freeform, SpoCoy, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: Smutty Spones drabble! After Amok Time so technically TOS but could also work for AOS if you want it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).



Spock strode into Sickbay with purpose and, seeing that there were no patients at the moment, nodded brusquely to Chapel. 

“Nurse Chapel, if you will excuse us,” was all he said. 

Chapel walked out with a small huff. This had been happening with annoying regularity ever since Spock had commandeered the Enterprise and mysteriously insisted on going to his home planet. She had a fair idea what was happening between him and Dr. McCoy but she didn’t really want to think about it. 

“Spock, give me just a minute,” McCoy said as he tried to finish the report he was writing. Before he could react, he was hauled out of his chair by the Vulcan’s stronger-than-Human arms and propelled toward the nearest wall. “Now wait, dammit! You can’t just barge in here and—” the doctor sputtered, but his words died in his mouth when he felt his trousers shoved roughly down his hips. A moment later a cool, slim finger was penetrating him, finding his prostate with unerring accuracy. All McCoy could do was gasp at the sensation and brace himself against the wall. 

Even in his haste, however, Spock was not unkind. His finger was soon augmented with lubricant, and as McCoy’s body relaxed under his touch, another slick finger was added. By the time a third had joined the others, McCoy was mewling wantonly, his ass sticking out as though begging for more. Spock did not disappoint. He replaced his fingers with his cock, green and engorged to the last nub, and began fucking McCoy with abandon. 

The nubs of the Vulcan penis were designed to stimulate ovulation in the female, but when inserted into a Human male’s anus, they stroked the prostate and produced intense pleasure. McCoy was quickly reduced to a drooling, wailing mess, pushing back against Spock in time to his thrusts for deeper penetration. Spock ripped the doctor’s shirt in his eagerness to bite his shoulder — an instinctive mating behavior — and clamped down until he drew blood. He gripped McCoy’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises as he pounded into him. 

McCoy was pushed over the brink by the relentless stimulation, crying out insensibly as he striped the Sickbay wall with his cum. Spock growled when he felt his mate clench around his sex, then released his own cum deep inside the Human. They stood there for several minutes, panting and unable to move, while they both came down from their hormonal high. Spock recovered first. 

“Forgive me, Leonard,” he whispered, his voice husky and low in McCoy’s ear. “I could not wait until your shift ended.” 

“So… you find me irresistible, do you?” McCoy teased, chuckling. 

“Indeed I do,” Spock admitted freely. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I find you pretty damn irresistible, too.” 

Spock pulled out at last, his cock tethered for a moment to McCoy’s gaping hole by a string of viscous green fluid. 

“I will clean and sanitize this area while you finish your work,” he said. “And I will also retrieve a new shirt for you. My apologies. May I use the dermal regenerator on your wound?” 

“Don’t bother, Spock,” McCoy replied with a wry smile. “I’ll catch it later after you put another one on the other side.” 

Spock swallowed hard, desire already beginning to burn within him again. 


End file.
